


400 Follower Celebration

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: 400 followers on tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Smut, read the notes, some are prompts, some will be possible trigoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Mostly random drabbles and one-shots to celebrate 400 followers on Tumblr.Please read the notes before each chapter, because I will write some potentially triggering stuff.MOST WILL BE WHAT I DO BEST, WHICH IS FLUFF AND SWEET BONSY.Some are with my OFC too.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones, John Bonham/Original Female Character(s), John Paul Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Bath prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Come with me tonight.” Jonesy sat down on the couch backstage beside Bonzo.

Bonzo opened his mouth to respond when they heard someone shouting it was time for them to line up at the door to the stage. “

They lined up behind Jimmy and Robert. Jimmy headed out and the crowd roared loudly. Robert strutted out, his curls bobbing as he went. Jonesy stepped forward but was pulled back by strong callused hands. “yes.” Bonzo whispered in his ear. The bass player grinned as he was playfully shoved forward.

The entire night anytime Bonzo glanced over, either for a cue or just to look at him he made sure his hips rubbed into his bass, and each time he was on keys his legs were spread wide apart.

Once he started into Stairway he glanced over to the drummer who was shifting in his seat. Jonesy grinned as Robert’s voice rang out.

Once the show was over and Robert thanked the crowd and they walked off stage Bonzo pulled him aside and into a dark corner. The kiss was toothy and intense. “you sexy little bastard.” The drummer growled in his ear.

Jonesy pulled Bonzo back in and stood on his tiptoes. He whispered the name of the hotel he was staring at for the night **or** where they would be staying.

Jonesy’s mind raced on the car ride over to the hotel, then on the lift all the way up to the suite he had for the night. _“We haven’t gone all the way yet. I think we are both ready for that. What will become of us? we’re both married. Married with kids. Am I being irrational? ”_ Jonesy unlocked the door and started exploring the huge space to calm his nerves. He found his bags full of his things on the huge bed. He sat them near the dresser. Now he moved to the bathroom. It had a huge bathtub, oils, and soaps lined shelved beside it. The tiles were a soothing blue. Jonesy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knocking at the door. _“Oh fuck he’s here!”_

Heart pounding in his chest he crossed the room and opened the door. The heavy door shut hard before he was slammed against the wall, with a squeak from his lips, and kissed breathless. Bonzo pulled back and laughed. “did you just squeak?”

Jonesy rolled his eyes. “shut up.” His voice was shaky and his face warm with blush.

Bonzo kissed him again, this time it was gentle but still intense. He wanted those hands all over him. He wanted those strong arms to carry him to bed. Nerves shook him to his core. Bonzo glance to the bed then back again. Jonesy nodded and started leading the blushing drummer toward the bed.

 _“Fuuuuck this is actually happening. Is he as nervous as I am? He is his voice shook and his hands are shaking too. Or is that just me.”_ Bonzo let the older man pull him down onto the soft white sheets.

Jonesy let his shirt fall to the floor to land on top of the drummers. Bonzo hovered over his bassist before reaching for his belt. They didn’t have to speak. Did they want this? Were they ready?

The pile of clothes grew until nothing was left on their bodies. Bonzo sat back, his legs folded underneath him in-between Jonesy’s legs. The dim light highlighted the bass player's ribs.

Jonesy propped himself up on his elbows. The drummer was a little soft in the middle, but his arms and legs were toned by drumming and the physical labor of having a farm required.

They kissed as their bodies collided not for the first time, but the first flesh against flesh. Bonzo gently started grinding against the beautiful man underneath him. Jonesy wrapped himself around the younger man.

“easy Jonesy love.” Jonesy hissed as fingers stretched him open. “NNnnnnuuuuuh.” He felt empty at the loss of fingers inside of him.

“May I? Bonzo asked so sweetly he wanted to capture the moment and keep it forever. “yes. Please.”

Once they started it was better than they anticipated. They fit together as if made for each other. Jonesy was always amazed at the gentleness he received and the roughness that never went too far.

They came almost together. Bonzo shut his eyes tight and moaned out. Jonesy bit his bottom lip and nearly screamed.

Jonesy opened his eyes when he felt Bonzo lift him up and carry him to the now full bath. The water smelt of lavender and felt soothing to the skin. He sat in Bonzo’s lap and leaned back. His hair was plastered to his face and stunk of sex and sweat. He was so gently sat up he barely registered it.

“sit up and relax.” Bonzo said softly.

He felt hands start washing his hair. Thumbs massaged his scalp with the earthy smelling soap. Those hands were careful not to let soap sting his eyes or run down his back. He hummed and closed his eyes letting himself enjoy every second of the bliss. He suddenly felt water rush over him. He coughed up the water and felt Bonzo shake with laughter.

“I told you to close yer mouth.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

“but yer okay?”

Jonesy’s breath evened out. “Yeah.” He started laughing as well.

Bonzo moved his hair out of the way and kissed his bare shoulder. “ I shouldn’t of done that. Is not real lavender.”

“and you would know?” Jonesy laughed harder.

“Jus so you know. Yes, I do one spring Pat wanted real lavender in the garden for tea and baking.”

“You can eat lavender?” Jonesy turned to face him.

“ some varieties.”


	2. Picture prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW implied

They and I walked out to the location for the picture shoot. I sat the camera up and instructed them on where to stand for the first few shots. I was frustrated as the first pictures were taken. Everyone seemed uptight and stressed. No one was smiling. So I started taking pictures at random, just getting snapshots of them as their regular grumpy selves. Robert had forgotten his lighter and Jimmy lit his cigarette with a pout, but then grinned when nobody was looking.

“come of someone smile!” I begged.

Robert got a strange grin then unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers. Soon everyone was laughing including myself. Afterward, the tension dissolved and several good pictures were taken.

On my way to my car to go develop the pictures, I passed a random car parked over in the shade of a tree. The windows were steamed up and it was rocking back and forth. No women were around so that ment….

The rhythm section sat at a table drinking a couple of pints of beer.

I was right! There was a more than friends vibe coming from Jimmy and Robert. I wonder if it’s the same for the rhythm section?


	3. Jimbert walks in on Bonsy 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Due to a horrible mix up on Cole’s account, they were all four staying in a huge suite on the top floor of the hotel.

Bonzo and Jonesy had gone ahead to the huge suite. Once inside cloths flew and bodies collided. Jonesy winced when he was pressed against the wall. “Ah, Bonz, as much I love this. Hhhnnggg ow.”

“sorry.” Bonzo carried him to the couch in the middle of the room.

“it’s alright.”

“you break yer ribs again?”

“No. WE were just a little ruff last time.”

“You wanted it.”

“So did you” Jonesy twitched at the memory.

As soon as they were joined as one the door flew open. They both sat up, wide-eyed, blushing, and hair a mess.

“Sorry thought this was ours. I mean mine” Jimmy said in a rush.

“Jimmy love, it is ours. Remember?”

“carry on.” Jimmy led Robert to one of the bedrooms. 

“Jimmy love you ow me!”

Jimmy reluctantly handed over the bundle of money.

Once the door closed Bonzo looked back down to Jonesy. “where they just betting on us?”

“It appears so.” Jonesy chewed on his lip. “where were we?”

Bonzo started moving his hips again, savoring the monas he pulled from his bassist.

Afterward, they had retreated to the other bedroom. “You think Jimmy is upset about us?” Jonesy ran his fingers through Bonzo's hair. Bonzo sat up from his place above Jonesy's heart. “No he was betting on us with Rob, and shut up!”

“What!?”

“Bonzo laid hid head down back on Jonesy’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “SHHH! Listen”

Jonesy heard the muffled moans from the other side of the wall. “OH.”

“less talking more sleepy!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light NSFW

Jimmy poured the drink in the bowel. “JimJam did you just spike the eggnog?”

“Yes. Do you remember the plan? You thought of it.”

“Oh, we’re doing it today?”

“Shhh, They’re coming!”

They greeted the rhythm section as they came in the drafty cottage they had told them they were renting.

“why er we even here?” Bonzo asked

“Oh, Just a bit of fun.” Jimmy replied.

Jonesy eyed the dark lord suspiciously.

As the day went on the cottage grew colder and the members slowly drunker. “well were off to get a bite to eat for dinner.” Robert shut the door with Jimmy behind him.

They did not leave to get food. The icebox was already stocked.

Jonesy stumbled into Bonzo. “sorry.”

“SS alright.” Bonzo held him up.

“I’m not normally like this, haven’t eaten much today.” Jonesy giggled.

“So, I’ve noticed.” Bonzo laughed.

The cold air made them shiver.

Outside Robert and Jimmy carefully watched from the skylight. “Uhhhh why won’t they just kiss yet.”

“Jimmy we can’t rush things.”

“But it’s been bloody tree years!”

“Two. They clicked the first time they met and fell for each other nearly exactly a year to the day. I remember the way they started looking when you weren’t looking.”

“Right!” Jimmy rolled his eyes.

“Hey! I know Bonzo’s heart and he knows mine!”

“SHHH!”

They were sitting across from each other in old wooden chairs. 

“Bonzssss shouldn’t you stop?”

“Not that drunk.”

“But don’t you get..”

“Not since I met you.”

“what?”

“I like you, ya know.”

“what?” Jonesy leaned in.

“I think you look pretty.” Bonzo froze suddenly sobered up a bit. “s-sorry I only meant...”

Jonesy scooted closer. “I think you are pretty too.”

“Jones yer drunk.”

Jonesy plopped down in Bonzo’s lap. “Not that drunk” He leaned forward and kissed Bonzo.

Soon they were on the couch kissing and grinding. They woke up the next morning. “Uhhhgg!” Jonesy whipped the drool from his face. “you drooled on me.”

“sorry.” Bonzo laughed, but his eyes were sincere.

Bonzo kissed him, pouring all the love he had for the bassist or his bassist into the kiss. Jonesy hummed and returned the love right back.


	5. A Cold Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cuddly fluff

It was the coldest night of the year. Jonesy couldn’t get warm. He had layers of blankets covering him. He huffed in frustration as he climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself He quietly made his way to the room next to his. The door was wide open and Bonzo splayed out on the bed. He thought he was asleep until he sat up. “Jones?”

He was silent. This was silly to do this. “nothing”

“no, it's not. Yer shivering” He moved over on the bed. “com’ere”

Jonesy felt comfort in the warmth of the other man. An hour later. they were both still cold. The temperature outside had dropped even more.

They heard bickering outside of the bedroom then Robert came in carrying a protesting Jimmy.

“R-r ro bbert pu put me d du down” Jimmy shivered out.

“We won’t all fit!” Jonesy mumbled.

Bonzo sighed then rolled on to his back pulling Jonesy with him. He was laying on top of him, Robert placed Jimmy under the blanket and covered everyone up. He shuffled to the other side of the bed and climbed in then pulled the blankets tight against them.

Eventual every one shifted to get more comfortable then slowly got warm enough to sleep.

Everyone was sleeping with peace on their faces. All except Bonzo who had a faint smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Jimmy was curled up under the blankets and Robert somehow splayed out over all of them he needed to touch everyone.

He kept shifting in his sleep.

“Rob stay still some of us are trying to sleep” Jonesy mumbled.

“mmmhhmmnnnnhhh” Robert mumbled.

Jonesy lifted his head and taped three times on Bonzo’s shoulder.

“Out now.” Bonzo commanded. 

“MMMmmmmhhhhHhhhh” Robert clung tighter to the other three.

“Percy.” Bonzo warned.

Robert reluctantly sat up but stayed in place. Jonesy moved his foot up and kicked him out with surprising strength.

Robert hit the floor then sat up all that could be seen were his blue eyes and golden curls. Jimmy peeked out from under the covers, his signature smirk on his lips. It faded when he felt a cold foot on his hip. He sprang out of bed with inhuman speed.

The pair glanced back to see the rhythm section settled back down under the covers. Already asleep by the time they reached the door.

“Tea? Robert dear?” He sauntered across the room.

One hour later they sat cuddled together, tea in hand steaming in the cold air.

“I’m still cold. Shall we go back?”

“I’ll make more tea. I think we still have their favorite.” Robert got up and shuffled to the stove, grabbing the tea kettle as he went.

Once they got back to the bed where they had slept the two men were awake and talking in a little nest they had made.

Robert sat the tray of tea, cream, and sugar on the bedside table.

“what do you two want?” Bonzo asked suspiciously.

“Why are you bribing us?” Jonesy asked.

“We are still cold.” Robert fixed the tea how each man liked it. “it's your favorite.”

“you should really consider saying yes.” Jimmy narrowed his eyes and leaned close to the couple.

“is that a threat?” Jonesy narrowed his eyes back at their dark-haired leader.

“Jonesy it might be.”

The rhythm section locked eyes as if having a conversation without saying anything.

“ Fine, but all of this never happened.” Bonzo finally spoke.

“what didn’t happen. “ Jimmy said as he and Robert settled in to enjoy tea surrounded by the collective warmth of their bandmates.

They wound up staying in bed most of the day. The forecast called for that day to be frigid. They only left for the loo or to take turns cooking or brewing more tea.


	6. Sensory Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonesy X my OFC Serenity
> 
> I took a stab of portraying sensory overload, or how I experience it.

The music wasn’t too loud, but it sent waves of pain into my body. Maybe it’s the lights? I stumbled across the dancefloor. I could hear shoes hitting the floor and bodies colliding. The drinking glasses clanged and booze poured. People laughed and shouted talked too loud. someone brushed my shoulder. The doors to the bathrooms shut as drunks stumbled in and out. The fans buzzed the lights buzzed. I could hear every single thing. The touch was feather-light but I nearly screamed at the pain. I was having sensory overload.

I need to get out of here! I weaved between people. I finally pushed the door open and stepped outside. The sky was dark, but the city was lit up. No starts shined in the sky like back home. I hated cities. The gravel in the parking lot invited me to lay down. I let the roughness press into my back and the palms of my hands. It helped ease the pain that had assaulted my body.

I heard the crunch of gravel as someone approached me.

“Serenity love, are you alright?” Jonesy asked.

“It happened again.” I sat up. some of the pain had escaped, but most still remained.

“shall we go home?” He offered his hand.

“yes.”

Once home he helped me out of my dress and to the shower. His shirt and trousers fell to the floor before he joined me. His soft lips were on mine. He pulled back, glazing directly in my eyes. “You don’t have to come with me. On tour that is.”

“It doesn’t ever happen with you guys.”


	7. Prompt Pre Bonsy

Bonzo sat watching him , arms folded body language the least inviting. He tightened up even more when Robert sat down beside him. 

“You’re watching him again.” Robert said in a sing-songy voice. 

Bonzo glanced at his friend with narrow eyes, but said nothing. 

“Come on! Admit it!” Robert inched closer.

“Admit what Bob?”

“You want him!” Robert leaned close.

“Planty…” Bonzo leaned back from the singer. 

“That’s not no.”

“It ain't a yes neither”

“He’s so quiet, do you think he's like that in bed?”

“Fuck off!” Bonzo stood up, the room spinning for a few seconds. The local craft beer was stronger than he thought. He started walking to the safety of the back hallway that led to the front entrance of wherever they had just performed. Soon he would be in his hotel room and drinking enough to forget the bassist. Drinking enough to forget what he wanted so desperately bad, but could never have. Much to his disappointment, Robert had followed him.

“So you do!”

“Robert!” Bonzo was getting frustrated and not nearly drunk enough for this. 

“Bonzo and Jonesy., after you finally shag, do we call you two John or Jonzo? Bonsy? Bonjones?”

“You are acting like a child.” 

“You are an overgrown child.” Robert snapped back.

Bonzo turned around, hands in fists at his sides. “FUCKING HELL!”

Robert backed out of harm's way. “Short fuse tonight.”

Bonzo stomped out of the room that had hushed from loud chatter to a low murmur. 

Jonesy came up after the drummer stormed out. “Is he alright?”

Robert grinned and took the hand of the groupie he had chosen for the night. “Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy.” He left the bassist in confusion.

Thirty minutes later he was splayed out on the bed in a stuffy hotel room. Beer in one hand the other in a tight fist. He had to forget him. “John Paul Jones. He’s kind to anyone he meets, so talented, and has a brilliant sense of humor. His hair looks so soft, and such a lovely color. Reddish-brown? I want to run my fingers through it. Then his face, the jawline I to cup in my hands. The cheekbones I wanted to run my thumb over. The freckles he hides away…... Those eyes, Christ! Those blue, blue, completely brilliant eyes. Then those lips, what I would give to have them move against mine. Then those hands. Delicate looking but strong and nimble. How would they feel in mine? Fingers intertwined. Jonesy’s hips I want to put my hands on, hold him as we dance or jus hold him then bring him close. Is he stronger than he lookes? What does he smell like? What was he hiding underneath those clothes? Would I be able to count his ribs? He’s so thin, does he eat enough? How would he feel wrapped in my arms? How would his fingers …..? Bonzo tried to shove these thoughts away. They were stubborn and would not let go as easily this time, and his entire body was retracting to them. He threw the empty beer bottle at the wall and watched it shattered and fell to the floor. Eventually, the Tv was out the window, Beer drank and tears threatening to fall. Bonzo rolled over and closed his eyes, wishing for relief. Instead, he dreams of him. 


	8. Hair cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU were Bonzo docent die.
> 
> Set during Covid 19.

The virus had come and hit hard. Now they were stuck in Jimmy’s mansion altogether. All four had let their hair grow long again. Jimmy was secretly jealous of the rhythm section and a bit at Robert for having better hair than him, but he was the oldest. Jonesy was best off hair still brownish red Bonzo was second best with just a few grays mixed in. Roberts was gray with a hint of his old golden color. Jimmy was all gray. 

“Not the face!” Bonzo squirmed in his seat. Jonesy had offered to cut his hair and trim his beard.

“Alright fine.” Jonesy ran his hands through John's hair. “So how do you want it?”

“Shoulders,” Bonzo answered, trusting his old friend. Jonesy started cutting his hair, “I could never trust Rob to do this.” “god knows what he would do.”

Jonesy chuckled “He’d likely give you a mullet and shave off everything else.”

  
  


“Shhh, you can hear em again,” Bonzo said as Jonesy cut the last strands of hair. 

  
  


They could hear the mumbles of their friends in the next room over. “ not that short!” Jimmy complained.

“You look fine. My silver-haired fox.” Robert replied. “Just let me cut your hair. Don’t you trust me?”

“No.” Jimmy came out hair sticking out everywhere. 

Robert came out seconds later. “Jimmy please. “ he saw his friends across the room. “Oh Hi Jonesy. Bonzo nice hair.” He pointed to the rhythm section. “See they trust each other.”

“I don’t trust them.”

“You shouldn't “ Jonesy shook his head.

“Then tell him to let me cut his hair.” Robert looked at both of them as Bonzo started cutting Joney's hair. 

“No!” they both said. 

“Jonesy, convince Bonzo too…”

“No.”

“ Help me hold him down and I’ll cut it.”

“Then convince Bonz to hold him down.” 

The Bassist frowned at Robert.

“then......”

“How many no’s do you want?”

Robert rolled his eyes and walked on to find Jimmy. 

Eventually, Robert convinced Jimmy to let him cut his hair. Then Jimmy would cut his. 

“I still don't entirely trust you.” Jimmy huffed as Robert got to work. 

“Jimmy love. Do Shut up.”

Once the situation was switched Jimmy growled in frustration. “Curls are hard to cut!”

“Its fine Jim.”

  
  


Now everyone was back to normal. Or as normal as aging rock stars hair could be. Bonzo's hair was shoulder-length, beard trimmed. Jonesy's hair was short again., Jimmy's was manageable and Roberts still long but back to its normal beautiful curls. 


	9. Pre Bonsy part 2

Jonesy stood there for a moment trying to figure out what his friend meant. Jimmy strutted past him. “You really don’t get it do you?”

“Get what?”

Jimmy took off a girl in each arm. 

Jonesy nearly took a bird to his room. She had hazel eyes, dark wavey brown hair, and built arms and was the best dressed of anyone there. He finally decided to go alone like he usually did. He fell face-first on the bed, then turned to his side. He curled up and watched the lights of the lit-up the city twinkle in the darkness of the night. 

  
  
  


Jonesy eventually got high hoping to forget Bonzo. Things just got worse.

“ _John Henry Bonham. So strong…. God his arms! I wonder if he could pick me up and carry me to bed? How would those hands, strong and more caused and rough than mine, feel running along my body? His hair looks so soft, a bit like dark chocolate. I wonder how his beard would feel against my skin? Those eyes... so many colors! He gives the best hugs. He’s only hugged me a few times, but nowhere near long enough…… I want to just let him hold me….. His sense of humor…. He can be so soft …. So caring. Is he warm? Would he hold me at night? What if one of the reasons or rather the real reason he drinks so much is because of me? He can be so shy sometimes. We instantly clicked into sync the first time we played. It was more than that. Those nights in the early days when I would stay up with him…. I miss that. It didnt end that long ago. If I stayed with everyone else would we be closer? I dought I will ever be close to Jimmy or Robert. I just want him… Bonzo. How would he feel with his weight pressing down against mine or …_

Jonesy got up and sat in front of the window. “ _Bonzo hates the large cities and to be honest so do I. What I would give to wake up next to him….. On tour, when at one of Jimmy’s places ….. At the farm he bought. I want him so fucking bad it hurts.”_ He curled up on the floor and fell asleep until he woke up chilled early in the morning and moved to the bed. He dreamed of Bonzo and himself holding each other but woke up shivering cold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The hum of the Starship flying through the air irritated Jonesy as he sat with his arms crossed on one of the couches. Bonzo was in one of the chairs in front of him. He could tell he was mirroring his body language. Both of them were so closed off and withdrawn very quiet. 

“ whats up with you?” Jimmy asked sitting beside him. “You have been quiet even for you. “

“Piss off!” Jonesy said defensively.

Jimmy backed off to the bedroom with the bird he brought along and a bottle of Jack to share. 

Robert sat next to his friend. “I'm sorry about last night. “

_Bo_ nzo didnt move.a mucle or make a sound. 

“You should say something to him,” Robert whispered.

_“_ I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same I don't want to ruin what we have. “

“I think he feels the same as you.”

“If he does what would we do then? We can’t be together if that got out…”

“You know me and Jim……”

“Go away, Robert.”

  
  
  
  


Once landed in the next city they were moved to a small hotel. All on the same floor. Jonesy sat on one of the beds. Bottle of Jack in hand that he picked up on the way. He drank just enough liquid courage to go through with his plan. He stood up, key in his pocket, and whiskey in his hand. If things went bad he could just drain it and forget about everything. The walk down the hall to Bonzo’s room was far too short. He knocked on the door and waited. 

The door opened to reveal a puffy, red-eyed Bonzo. 

“Are you alright?”

“No.” “Go away.”

Jonesy put a hand out to stop the door. “Wait I want to tell you something.”

“Make it quick. “ 

Jonesy was silent the courage he had worked up suddenly gone. 

“Well go on then.”

Jonesy stepped forward, threw his arms around the man he loved, and kissed him. Bonham was too shocked to kiss back for a second. 

  
  


Bonzo pulled him close. Walking back and shutting the door behind them. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and sat it on the dresser just behind them. Jonesy pulled back and Bonzo followed wanting to soak in the moment as much as possible.” _Jus in case he... “_

Jonesy gently pushed him back. “John. I don't want this to be a one-time thing.”

Bonzo shook his head. “Neither do I.” 

“You do?” Jonesy looked at him needing to hear confirmation of what he just heard.

“Fucking hell yes!” Bonzo leaned in returning the kiss. “ do you know how badly I wanted you still want you?”

“Just as bad as I want you.” Jonesy was pressed against the wall. “But I don’t want too.. Not yet..”

“I want to take this slow and proper.” Bonzo pulled him close again and hugged him as if to never let go. 

“Wait here.” Jonesy disappeared for a few minutes then came back with his luggage. “I hate sleeping alone” 

Bonzo was smiling ear to ear and pulled Jonesy in along with his things. “Yer drunker than I thought.”

Once they were settled in for the evening Jonesy was more level headed and snuggled up in Bonzo's welcome arms. “So about earlier. What was that about?”

Bonzo kissed his cheek. Then got up and opened two bottles of craft beer. “ Didn't think I could have you.” He tilted a bottle toward the tawny-haired man. “Here this is rather good. Tastes like chocolate and toffee.” Bonzo handed him the bottle and snuggled back down with Jonesy in his arms. 

“Mmmm.” Jonesy tasted the beer. “I wasn't the reason you drank so much was I?”

“ Yes, N flying. N not being home. No one to come home to, but rather be there than on the road.”

“If you ever need to talk.” Jones sat up to look him in the eyes. “I miss those nights just talking or listening to music.”

“ I could come and visit.” 

They fell asleep cuddled up on the little couch. Near midnight Bonzo carried Jonesy to the bed. The next morning they woke up chest to chest, skin to skin. 

One month later …..

  
  


They were cuddled up in the bedroom on Bonzo’s farm, sharing a six-pack of that craft beer that tasted like chocolate and toffee. Bonzo drank less with Jonesy at his side, in the air, on the road and at home most days. Jonesy was less withdrawn and did;nt go off alone. They just snuck away most nights when Robert and Jimmy were surrounded and pulling the attention away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was as brilliant as the first part, I was proud of the first part and now of the second part.


	10. Drunk , dancing and making out prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

The little place they had found in the middle of nowhere on tour in the US was packed. They didn't know if it was a club or pub or what. They didn't care. All they knew was that a groupie partially owned the place and promised that they would not be recognized there. She also promised the place was full of people that were very open to who you loved. The band playing there was halfway decent, young, and just starting out. 

Bonzo had his hands on Jonesy’s hips, as they swayed with the music. Jonesy placed his hands on the larger man's shoulders. 

“I didn't know you could dance.” Jonesy followed Bonzo’s lead. 

Bonzo just smiled and leaned in. The different tastes of the craft beer mixed together. His dark ail, chocolate and toffee notes. Jonesy’s IPA hazy with hints of citrus. Once they broke apart they pressed their foreheads together for the rest of the song. The next number was slower, and not to their taste. Bonzo ordered them each a different beer. A loger for himself and Pinsler for Jonesy. After downing both they realized how dehydrated they were from dancing. Several beers later they were stumbling through another song. Jonesy tripped and fell forward, landing chest to chest with Bonzo.

“Two leff feet tonight or have ya reached yer limit?” Bonzo half slurred.

“So have you.”

Jonesy stumbled again as he attempted to stand upright. Bonzo was now holding him up completely. Jonesy tilted his head up and closed his eyes ready for another kiss. Once their lips met they kept going. Hands wandered and tonges dance around. Suddenly someone stumbled into them breaking them apart. 

Jones accepted the half-hearted apology before Bonham could say anything. The door of the bathroom caught his eye. Jonesy took one of his hands and took the lead, pulling the just drunk enough follower toward a more privet place. The dull lights were still a contrast to the dark dance floor. Their eyes adjusted and revealed the old bathroom tiles covered in handprints, turning the light gray canvas into abstract art. The floor was half clean despite a lone shoe in one corner. 

Jonesy pressed Bonzo against the tile, finding the cleanest space. He started kissing from collar bone to shoulder then stopped to nibble at the crook of his neck. Satisfied with the gasp he pulled from the drummer. Judging by how the man beneath him, the brunet had tilted his head back and closed his eyes, begging for more. Jonesy bit harder, just enough to bruise. He slowly moved up his neck, leaving little bruises as he went. Halfway up Bonzo took the lead back only to pull Jonesy up enough to smash their lips together, slopy and wet, but full of love. Jonesy stayed there and started tugging at the wavy brown waves, causing Bonzo to moan and line their hips up, locking them together as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Jonesy continued to pull handfuls of hair in just the right places. Bonzo raked his nails down Jonesy back, fingers moving up and over each rib down the silky multi-colored shirt. They let themselves get completely lost in the other. 

Jimmy and Robert stumbled in then backed out leaving the other couple to enjoy their privacy. 

“Outside?” Robert asked 

Jimmy grinned with dark eyes and quickly headed towards the door. The dark lord found a quite privet spot and started pulling the golden god apart, slowly, teasing. 

Bonzo gently pushed the bassist back, but Jonesy slammed right back in place. “Jonesssss sstop I'm I’m fuuuuck.”

Jonesy chuckled then pulled Bonzo to the stall in the corner. Once the latch clicked shut he had Bonzo pressed against the wall again, this time both trousers around their ankles. Bonzos hand cupping his ass. He started to sink to his knees when Bonzo stopped him. The floor was filthy, covered in scary-looking grime. The continued grinding until they let loose seconds apart. 

Once cleaned up they stumbled outside to find their bandmates in that dark corner. The band made their way to the car they had paid off generously to keep their mouth shut, to take them to a motel in the middle nowhere, where they wouldn't be discovered.


	11. Picture prompt of a castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short bit of my OFC Serenity.

I wandered around the castle like house no scratch that mansion that Robert had bought on impulse. I could see why. It reminded me of “Lord of The Rings.”. 

I had become friends with the four lads from Led Zeppelin. We had met when they were on tour in my home state of Missouri. We met in a strange way, The Starship was in need of repairs so they were just roaming around the airport with nothing to do. I had driven up to Kansas City to pick up a friend. Then I was abandoned, by said friend. It just kinda happened from there. I recognized them but didn't go all crazy screaming fangirl. 

Now I walked barefoot through the new home, dressed as a hobbit. It was Robert's request and how could I turn it down? Me being on the short side, no very on the short side. I loved Tolkien just as much as the singer. 

I remembered being whisked away to finish the tour with them. Finally, on the last day, i was invited to fly across the pond with them. Robert insisted they ‘couldn't leave without their hobbit.’ The others had similar arguments for me to come along too. 

Bonzo and Jonesy both loved I was way more interested them than the ‘rock gods” 

Jimmy liked to teach me about the “dark magic” I was interested in.

Jonesy found someone who was happy to sit away from all the craziness of the rock star life. 

Bonzo finally found someone who loved cars as much as he did.

I had made my first true life long friends. I was even considering moving from the U.S to be closer to them. Then I was offered a job as tour manager and said yes immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes Serenity is me.


	12. Cuddle. cuddle, cuddle, cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You know, when I said let’s go to bed, I didn’t mean let’s all go to my bed. I’m also pretty sure you all have your own beds.”   
> This was the first sentence of a prompt thing.

I squirmed underneath the weight of the four men. “it ain’t that cold.” I said used to the cold winters of Missouri. “How are all ya’ll so comfortable doing this?” 

“You talk like Bonzo.” Jimmy commented. “but the American version.”

“well where we each grew up is kinda similar. “

“ss sorda true.” The drummer mumbled. “n you er like Jonesy, so quiet.”

“Oh and Robert! Thanks for the copy of “Lord of The Rings.” I say but everyone was already asleep.


	13. Kissing exchange with one in the others lap

They had rented out an entire floor of a hotel for some contained fun. 

Jonesy found Bonzo sitting in the corner. The party around them buzzed around them as He made his way across the huge room. Jimmy and Robert were surrounded by beautiful women as usual. The center of attention. For once he didnt mind at all. Yeah, he preferred smaller doses of the fame than the others did, but that didn’t mean he wanted his share. Now he and Bonzo were a … He did;nt know exactly. The bassist felt a tap on the shoulder. A beautiful woman smiled at him and squeezed his arm. 

“Sorry already taken for the night.” He said politely.

She shrugged and turned away. He made it to the handsome drummer and leaned in. eyes sparkling at the instant smile he gave him. “Meet me down the hall and to the left in ten.” Jonesy didn’t wait for an answer before he walked off, disappearing for the night earlier than he normally would. 

Ten long minutes later Bonzo snuck off and found Jonesy in his hotel room for the night. They sat across from each other. They just talked until Bonzo shyly put a hand on Jonesy’s wrist.

Bonham swallowed hard, shaking slightly. “What are we, you, and me?”

“I don’t know.” 

Bonzo shrank back at the answer. “I jus thought… “

Jonesy stood up then simply plopped down in Bonzo’s lap, a leg on each side. “I want to find out.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He felt those calloused hands move to his hips and draw him closer. He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair he dreamt about touching, just weeks before. They both relaxed at increasing intimacy. 

They pulled back, faces inches apart. “I love you,” Bonzo whispered and ducked his head, regretting his words. Was it too soon?

Jonesy captured Bonzo’s face in his hands and leaned back in .” I love you too.” He let his lips brush against John’s as he said the words he felt deep in his heart. 

“What does that mean for us then?” Bonzo asked again.

“ It means … I, uhh, we can’t be together like we want. Maybe in time, we will be able to. You know that. “

“But what does that mean Jones?” Bonzo’s eyes were glassed over, the tour had been particularly ruff on the drummer this time around and it was wearing him raw.

“Secret… boyfriends…partners?” Jonesy offered. 

Bonzo answered him with the deepest, most loving kiss he experienced in his life. They melted together that night. Kissing right there in a multi-colored chair, in the corner of some hotel room Both waking up in the bed closest to the window. The sun poured in through the curtains. The start of a new day and a new “official' relationship.


	14. Unexpected kiss that supersizes the one reviving it

Jonesy kissed Bonzo for the first time at Henley. Robert and Jimmy were working on the new album in the room over. Jonesy gave them input then left them and walked right up to Bonzo and kissed him. It was overall too soon. Bonzo moved back, eyes wide hands open and at each side, a few inches from his hips, his cheeks red.

The drummer was frozen until his mind caught up with what had just happened. Jonesy looked hurt, eyes glassy, full of tears, and regret.

“Do that again.” It was all Bonzo could say. All he could get out. 

Jonesy kissed him again, this time Bonzo kissed back. They ended the day with clothes scattered about the room and the door separating them and the others, slammed shut.


	15. Kissing and tripping and bumping into things before making it to the sofa or bed.

They had rented out a little cottage in the country. They stayed there in between tours and producing. One of them would arrive in the morning and the other that evening to keep their secret safe from the world. It was Bonzo’s turn to spend the day, waiting for Jonesy to arrive. He revived the garden after months of neglect. Then he cleaned every inch of the little two-room piece of their own. He glanced at the clock, it was only noon. “FUCK” He growled. Still, hours until the little cottage wasn’t so lonely. He pulled on a jumper Jonesy had picked out for him and headed out the door. Two hours later he finished a slow walk around the beautiful trail that lined the land around the stone cottage. He then ate his fill of an early dinner or late lunch. He wasn’t sure. Then planed out what they would have for breakfast the next morning. 

Finally, the sun slowly started to sink in the sly. Bonzo sat in the chair he made himself and watched the sky turn colors. Finally, Jonesy’s car appeared in the distance. The bassist was finally inside as the sky turned dark blue. Instead of gently siting his bags in the bedroom he dropped them a the door. The was wrapped around the one he thirsted for all day. Their tongues danced, and hands claimed every inch of each other. 

“Need you now.” Jonesy urgently tugged at the black trousers and blue jumper.

“Bed? Or the couch?”

“Dont care.” Jonesy hissed and shoved Bonzo toward the other side of the room. Bonzo drug him backward. Jonesy hissed in pain as his hip clipped the corner of the hardwood table in the middle of the room. 

Bonzo gasped as his elbow his the support beam that held up the roof, just a few steps after that. They nearly tripped over the other chair left by the fireplace to stay warm. How many things did they have in such a little place? The bumped into the trunk they shared to keep cloths in, then the cabinet against the wall, the stove in the corner, then the arm of the couch. 

“Nnnuuuuhhhh Bonz!” 

“Bed.” Bonzo jumped at the sensation of his hand catching the doorway to the bedroom, briefly slammed by Jonesy’s hip. 

“Sorry,” Jonesy mumbled against his lips. They were home free. Or so they thought. They had spun around, Jonesy tripped on the rug, that kept their feet from the floor in the morning. Bonzo caught him then gently lowered him on the bed. A jumper, two pairs of jeans, and a floral shirt fell to the floor in a sloppy pile. 

They woke up the next morning under warm blankets and tangled together. Jonesy held Bonzo’s hand in his, inspecting the blood on his knuckles. “Where did this come from?”

“As I recall you slammed me hand into the door, with your hip,” Bonzo stated. 

“This one?” Jonesy pointed to the large bruise on his bicep. 

“Cabinet.”

“This one?” Jonesy rubbed the bruise on his shoulder. 

“You, the rest er you.” Bonzo kissed his forehead. “I don’t memer this one.” He gently placed his huge paw on the bruise that covered Jonesy’s hip. 

“Table” Jonesy stretched then returned the kiss. “The rest I think are from you.”: 

They stayed in bed until their stomachs growled. “Stay here, n I’ll come and get you when breakfast is ready.”

“You mean brunch. Or what did Robert call it?”

“Elevenses?”


	16. Date with Bonzo going through records at his home

I was dating John Bonham. He had invited me over to his farm. I expected normal bachelors home, messy and plain. But I was pleasantly surprised with a beautiful home. The record player was set up and ready. We had taken turns picking out records all afternoon. I gently dropped the needle on the record then sat down beside him on the couch. 

“You have quite the collection.” I said as he pulled me into his side.” such a wide variety.” He kissed my forehead. “How long did it take you collect all these?”

“Jus a few years, found most on tours, on days in between shows.” He started rubbing little circles on my hip with his thumb. “ Most in shops, a few Rob, or Jim n Jonesy gave me. “ 

“So kinda like a treasure hunt around the world?”

“You’re the best treasure I’ve found yet. “

“John Henry, your so sweet.” I felt my cheeks heat up. 

“When I found ya in that little pub in Kansas City… Uhhh “

“Kansas City Missouri, we were on the Missouri side.”

“That dont get confusing?”

“No “ I shook my head. “But I live only a hunderd miles away.”

“Only a hundred?”

“I forgot how big the U.S is compared to here.”

“Ss it Missouri or Missoura?” 

“ some say Missoura, but I hate that. I call it Misery.”\

“N why;s that?”He asked with a hint of humor.

“Summers are hot and humid, then winters can get cold. One winter we got twelve inches of snow, Then it barely got above freezing for a week. The entire corner of the state was shut down for nearly two weeks. Then that summer was so hot and humid ya could hardly breathe.”

He traded one record for another. Then pulled me into his lap, running his strong callused hands through my hair. I hummed and closed my eyes as the music filled the room. “I like this one.”

He sat me up then stood up offering his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

I took his hand and let him lead me as we danced around the room. He could dance way better than I could. But I lived in a rural area, which left little chance for dancing or really anything to do.

I stumbled as he spun me around. “Sorry, I dont dance often.”

“Your perfect.” He held my hips as I put my hands on his shoulders. We started swaying to the music again. “How do you like it, here that is?”

“Love it. Feels kinda like home.”

“I’d like it to be your future home.’

“I’d like that too, John.”

All too soon he had to put another record on. “Is this Jazz?”

“Yes. He pulled me close as we started moving again.

“You have really good taste In music.”

“So do you. I can’t believe you actually recognized me.”

“I told you I’m more of a rhythm section girl, You guys are underrated.”

“You tell Jonesy that yet?”

“No.” I laughed.

We continued dancing until a slower song came on. He stopped and looked into my eyes. His were full of color, a brilliant green mostly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said back. He kissed me this time on the lips. He tasted of the crisp Logger he had brought home from the nearest pub.

“You have any more of that one?” I asked. “Uhhh the beer?”

“I’ve never met a woman who loves beer as much as me.”

“Dont forget about cars.I also love farms, and our fashion tastes area similar.” I followed him to the bar. 


	17. Jimert and Bonsy at Jimmys house playing spin the bottle/truth and dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Bonsy as demi in this one.

**Bonzo and Jonesy were invited to J** immy’s house. This time it was not band practice like usual, just for fun. Jonesy opened the door and sat down next to Bonzo. “Hi cuddle bear!” He leaned in for a kiss but was shoved back by the drummers hand on his forehead. “What?” He didn't have to wait for an answer. Laughter poured over from the back seat. Jonesy turned to find Robert laughing, holding his sides. 

“Cuddle bear!” Robert stopped laughing just long enough to speak. “Bonzo you are never going to live that one down!”

Jonesy turned to his redfaced boyfriend. “I didn’t know he was riding with us.”

Bonzo fliped Robert off, then kissed Jonesy, pulling a humm from the young bassist. Bonzo hummed back and leaned further in. They pulled apart when the singer stopped laughing so hard. 

“What are you two doing eating a sandwich?” He imitated kissing and hugged himself, exaggerating each movement and sound. 

Bonzo slapped Robert on the head. “How many times have you and Jimmy fucked? All you two have done is ‘it’ four times already and you say you’re now going steady?”

“We are.” Robert straightened up. “How many times have you two fucked?” 

“Shut up Robert, or get out.” Bonzo started to drive off.

“Soooo have you or not?”

“Shut up Robert!” Jonesy hissed.

“Soooo have you …. You haven’t!” 

Bonzo slammed on the brakes, “Shut the hell up or get out and walk.”

“Okay.” 

Once at Jimmy’s house they went down to the basement. The air was thick with smoke. The game of truth and dare or spin the bottle, or whatever you call it began. Robert had to sing everything he said for the rest of the day and was missing an eyebrow. Jimmy had shaved off the beard he had so proudly grown and let Bonzo draw with a pen on his face. Bonzo’s hair was in a bun. Jonesy had reviled his deepest darkest secrets. The bassist was not as ‘grounded and practical ‘ as they thought. He had some crazy stories a few involving a traveling circus and some hidden talents. His tawny hair was now in pig tales.

“How’d you get so much weed?” Jonesy asked as they sat in a circle. 

“Stole it!” Jimmy answered then spun the bottle in the middle of the circle. “Bonzo truth or dare.”

“Truth.” 

“Have you and Jonesy shagged yet?” Robert interrupted.

“What does it matter?” Bonzo growled angrily.

“Answer the question, I was going to ask it anyway. “ Jimmy demanded.

“No, we haven’t.” Bonzo huffed and turned away. 

Jonesy shrunk down appearing as small as a child half his size. He timidly reached out and spun the bottle. 

“Robert truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Lick Jimmy’s…...face.”

“That’s all you got?”

“Just do it,” Jonesy frowned.

Robert licked Jimmy’s face leaving sloper all over his cheek. Robert spun the bottle.

“Jimmy truth or dare?”

“Dare .”

“Sing for the rest of the night.”

“Petter Bunny cottontail hoppen down the bunny trail…..”

At the end of the night, more craziness ensued. Robert was in a dress, Jonesy stripped down to his boxers, Bonzo had little hearts drawn all over his arms, and Jimmy had a mohawk.

Once Bonzo was clear-headed enough to drive, Jonesy had gotten dressed and Bonzo had washed off the hearts. They getting ready to leave, just the two of them. Robert was staying the night at Jimmy’s. 

“Bye Bonzo cuddle bear!” Robert called as the couple left. 

“Fuck you mate!” Bonzo yelled as Jonesy dragged him off.

Jimmy grinned making plans for Bonzo’s nickname.

The drive home was silent until about a mile away from Jonesy’s. “Bonzo pull over and park behind that little group of trees.”

Bonzo parked and shut the engine off. “Are we broken?”

“What?”

“We haven’t. Shagged, fucked, done ‘it’ yet.”

“No.” Jonesy sat in awkward silence until he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “I think we’re demisexual.”

“We’re what?”

Jonesy handed him the paper that defined the term. “It makes sense. We haven’t wanted that. Until now, and and.” Jonesy stopped talking, He was far too nervous to continue.

“Do you want to? N- Not tonight unless you…” Bonzo was looking down at the seat in between them.

“Yes. “

The couple got in the backseat and made love for the first time. 


	18. Bonzo having a dirty fantasy about Jonesy in an inappropriate setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have another version in my head i may or may not write. or part 2 with them in a car fucking or Bonzo in the studio having another one of these.

We were sitting in a row, cameras, and people ready to ask us questions or rather Jimmy and Robert questions. What is it Jonesy likes to say? They want to interview the rock stars not the rhythm section er somthin like that. Christ, he’s so ….beautiful! He’s amazing in bed. We’ll finally have a night to ourselves afer this. I can’t wait to …. Mabey I shouldn’t think about that now. Fuck it! I’m bored. Jim and Rob have gotten into the usual answering back and forth. I imagine pulling those clothes off. The weird shits he wears. He can’t dress himself well. He’s stronger than he looks. His hands’ er really strong. Now we’re both naked. Cloths in a trail leading to the bed or the wall. Yeah, he’s small enough I can fuck him against the wall. His cock rubbing against mine. He feels good, no better than that far better than that. I’m already hard thinking about it. slipping inside of him or him slipping inside of me. This time I have him on his back on the bed. thrusting into him. His hands are… one pulling at me hair one raking down me back. I’ll have scratches hidden away under me shirt tomorrow. Now he’s nipping at me shoulder. Bruises ill form, secrete little claiming marks. He’s making theses sounds, mews, whimpers, n other little sounds. “Nuuuh, mmmhhh…..” His heels er digging into me back, his toes likely curled. He’s started stroking himself, knowing I’m already close. I can see him perfectly in me head. Eyes closed shut, hair clinging to his face. Mouth open jus a bit, then he’s biting his bottom lip. I’m about to…. Robert is poking me in the ribs with his elbow pulling me back to reality. “He asked you a question.” He hisses in me ear. I -=lean forward “can you repeat the question please?”

Now I’ve answered a few questions. Where was I? Now we’re both spent. I lower myself onto him. His hands, callused, massaging my back, feeling the muscles. He’s kissing me. His lips er soft, tongue dancing around mine. Now I’ve rolled us over. His chest is against mine. Our legs are tangled together. We’re kissing again. sloppy, n now he’s pulled back a bit kissing me neck, then collar bone. We’re just holding each other. I’m completely spent. He pulled himself out of bed and brings me a glass of water, and cleans me up a bit. Then we cuddle back together. I always make sure he falls asleep before me. His eyes are closed again. His breathing shallow, even, face relaxed. When we wake up, I love inspecting the little marks, I’ve left. Those marks that claim him as mine.


	19. Bonzo making fun of Robert naming his goats, and Robert doing the same for his cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the cow names are names some people I know have named their cows.

Robert led his best friend around the farm. He pointed to a goat. “This one is Gimile. And that one is Frodo, that one is Theron, That one is Samwise, that one is Gondalf “ The blond kept pointing to different goats. “That one is mean so I named him Golem and his twin Sme.. “

Bonzo started laughing. “You named them afer the characters in those books you like!” 

“You like them too!” Robert tried to shoot back

“I didnt name them after Hobbits, dwarfs, n wizards.”

Robert pouted and stomp his foot. “You name your cows after food. They are food! They make food! “ 

Bonzo rolled his eyes. “Jason n Zoey named most of em.”

“Not all of them!” Robert shook his head, curls flying everywhere. “Hersey, enchilada, Toco, Pizza, ice cream sandwich, Coffee, Mocha, Lasagna, salad and shoe!” Robert was in John’s face. “All of them with food names then Shoe!”


	20. The one where Bonzo loses weight and everyone else gains weight

Robert rose with the sun on most days. The price of being a golden god. He smiled at his dark lord sleeping beside him. He wouldn’t be away for at least a few hours. He climbed out of bed not caring if he disturbed the man sleeping beside him. Jimmy shifted but remained deep in dreamland. He shuffled down the hall, stopping to peak in Bonzo’s room or rather Bonzo and Jonesy’s room. The drummer had an arm around the bassist, with a slight smile on his face. Jonesy opened his eyes at the soft squeak of the door, pushed open another inch. He mouthed a good moring and received one back. Robert grinned again as the drummer pulled Jonesy closer. They melted together. Jonesy closed his eyes. Only his quiet friend would know if he fell back asleep or simply rested his eyes, content to stay half the day in bed, doing nothing but letting himself be held. 

Robert sat down later with a cup of tea and a new copy of Lord of the Rings. He read by the fireplace until Jonesy shuffled down the hall, followed by Bonzo.

“morning !” He chimed

“Morning!” Bonzo answered with uncharacteristic enthusiasm for the drummer, who was not a morning person. Robert wondered what could put his friend in such a good mood. Then his friend put one of his huge paws on his shoulder and squeezed. The smell of sex drifted towered him.” those two were quiet this time.”

“Breakfast ill be ready soon.”

“What about second breakfast?”

“No!” Bonzo patted Robert on the head playfully. “Jim still sleeping?”

“Yep” Robert popped the p at the end of the reply. 

The singer tried hard to get back to the land of Middle Earth. But the thought of the rhythm sections amazing breakfasts invaded his thoughts. He and Jimmy could not cook. But the John’s could. His stomach growled loudly, so he got up. After his book was put away safely on the table he wandered to the kitchen. The smells of sausage, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit made him drool. “ May I help?” 

“Last time you nearly cut of Jimmy’s fingers and burnt the eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast so bad we couldn’t eat in the kitchen without having a coughing fit for a week,” Jonesy grumbled.

“We had to remodel the kitchen. “ Bonzo started pushing him out of the room.

“You had fun with that as I recall Bonzo! And I did apologize! You should apologize to me!”

“What?” His bandmates said together.

“You let me help, Jimmy was so mad, I got nothing for a month!”

Eventually, the small feast of amazing wonderful food was ready. The three sat down to eat. Robert ate ravenously. He paused looking at Bonzo. “You two eat like this every morning and you’ve still managed to slim down.”

“I jus don’t drink as much. N the long walks with Jonesy help. “ 

Jimmy made his entrance, sleepy-eyed and yawning. “Smells good.” He sat down as filled a plate.

“On solids again I see!” Bonzo teased

“The way you two cook, how can I not?” Jimmy started stuffing his face. “Mmmm will you two move in permanently?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Jimmy?” Jonesy tilted his head, “You have been far too nice lately.”

“Shut up.” Jimmy hissed 

“Gumpy Jimmy!”Robert sang as he fille his plate again. 

“Jimmy, you okay?” Jonesy asked sarcastically when the guitarist inhaled his food.”I’ve never seen you eat that much.”

“Shut up, chunky!” Jimmy poked Jonesy in the sid “ you have what do they call it belly pouch, and a bubble but.”

“Fuck off!” Jonesy “ Your not a thin as you used to be!” “and Robert will not be able to go shirtless much longer if he continues to eat like that!” Jonesy pushed his plate away from himself and to the middle of the table. “Actually no, he’s already there!” The bassinet stomped off grumbling.


	21. Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is a wip that I hope to make into a long fic. Where the Lads take time off to get Bonzo and Jimmy clean and try to figure out what’s next for the band.*

The weather was fair when they left the little house they had bought to share, and live in for Jimmy and Bonzo to heal and get clean. As the day went on the temperature slowly dropped. All Jonesy had on to keep warm was a thin jumper. Bonzo had a heavy wool coat. That had been snug a couple of months ago. Now it was baggy, enough room for them both Jonesy theorized. **  
**

The clouds covered the sky in a blue-gray blanket, and the wind cut through the colorful fabric of his jumper. He shivered walking behind the drummer as they walked along a long trail. He was falling behind inch by inch until he couldn't hear the drummer talk about what he was fixing for dinner that evening. He could tell he asked a question, but couldn't make it out. Bonzo turned around and stopped. “Jonesy hurry up.”

Once they were a few feet apart he practically heard the eye-roll. “ You forgot your coat on purpose. N that jumper isn't thick enough fr winter.” 

Jonesy grinned “ just like you forgot your gloves?”

“Yer blue. Com; ere.” Bonzo pulled Jonesy in and surrounded him with warmth. He snuck his hands under the soft fabric. 

Jonesy jumped at the cold hands running up his back. ‘Nuuuh!”

“Fairs fair.” “isn't that my Jumper, I can fit back in it now.” Bonzo started massaging Jonesy back, kneading muscles then rubbing little circles and switching back again. “Warm enough yet?”

Jonesy reluctantly let go and started walking back. “Let’s go back, it's too cold.” 

It started raining a few minutes after they turned back. They started running to get out of the deteriorating weather. They had ventured nearly three miles away from the warmth and safe shelter of the house.

They finally made it to the door, Jonesy wearing Bonzo’s coat. Both covered in mud and a thin layer of ice. Bonzo was worse off, but not by much or so they thought. The temperature had gone below freezing causing the trail to become an icy mess. Both kept slipping and falling, with no real injuries, but a few bruises were not out of the question. 

The little house was cold and dark. Jonesy found a note from their bandmates. “They’ve gone out,” Jonesy said. “Nothing else. No, where they went, or when they will be back”

“They could’ve kept the fire going.” Bonzo was shivering and completely soaked. He started to walk out to get the firewood, but Jonesy put a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, you go and get a fresh set of clothes, I’ll start the fire. “ Jonesy faced the now snowy weather outside and brought in enough firewood to last them the rest of the evening. He found John already sitting near the fireplace, with a blanket around himself and a fresh set of clothes laid out for him. “Thanks.” He said as he pulled off the layers of clothes and put on the fresh dry ones. While he was doing that Bonzo light the fire, with shaking hands. 

“You’re still shivering.” Jonesy pulled Bonzo back. “Let me.”

Soon the fire was slowly warming them, as they sat cuddled up in the blanket. 

Jonesy turned to face Bonzo, who was still shivering. “I’m proud of you, you know. No heroin, much less beer. You look good. Healthy. Just a few more weeks and you’ll look like a slightly older version of you from when we first started.”

“You’ve filled out nicely.” Bonzo pulled Jonesy closer, desperate to get warmth. “You actually generate body heat now.”

Jonesy blushed and hid his face, just his eyes, and hair poked out of the gray blanket. “Perhaps too much.” 

Bonzo chuckled. “No. you look good. Healthy, I always kinda worried about you, being so thin.” 

Jonesy glanced at their discarded clothes. “I think your coat is ruined. Saved the jumper. “ Jonesy ran his hands over Bonzo’s arms, warming him, feeling the muscles. “Do you still have that leather coat, with the fur around the neck? It was brown.”

“Yes.” Brought it here with me.”

“I bet you can nearly fit in it. It suited you well.”

It was Bonzo’s turn to blush this time. “Shall I make tea?” 

“No, I will. Hungry?” Jonesy got out of the cocoon of blanket and pulled it tight around the younger man. 

Jonesy came back with tea, and leftovers from dinner last night. 

They enjoyed the light meal and tea, then cuddled back up again. They continued talking until Jonesy startled Bonzo’s lap. “How are you still shivering?” He felt of his forehead. “Feel okay?”

“Jus cold.I know what would warm me up.”


	22. bonzo giving Jonesy a bear hug request

The first time he hugged me was in early 70. I just remember how warm he was. Everyone said he was like a bear. He roared like one behind the drum kit. When he was too drunk he could tear things up like a bear.

This hug was like hugging a huge teddy bear. He was sooo fucking soft and warm. I felt safe in his strong arms. That’s the day I realized I was in love with him. Robert was all bone and muscle. Jimmy was all bony. He can give the best hugs.

The second time he hugged me was after a really ruff concert that year. The spotlights were in my eyes and once off stage. I couldn’t see all I saw was darkness and flouting lights. I nearly tripped and fell down the stairs. He managed to turn around and catch me. It felt more like a hug.

The third time he hugged me was later that year too. That is my favorite hug I ever received. I had accidentally told him I loved him.


	23. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another idea I used for the writer's month in 2020. Modern-day AU were Bonzo lives. 
> 
> Also, another AU where I ( my OFC Serenity) have my own band and I speak in my accent a bit.
> 
> I may do more of this AU.
> 
> And Natalie is loosely based on my niece who is a drummer. 
> 
> Finally this is how are relationship is.
> 
> I kinda wanna lean Bass to play with her....

We were called “the new Zeppelin”. I had mixed feelings for that label. Yes we were similar, but also different. We did bring back the old rock and roll. We were also very secretive on how we made our music. There was only one way we would revile our secrets. That came one day. Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, John Paul Jones and John Bonham had taken notice of us. They asked us to reveal our secrets. We invited them to our ‘farm’ our band lived at. All of us were related. Me, my niece, an two of my cousins. Now they were coming to stay with us for about a mouth.

We were all sitting around the kitchen eating. All eight of us. “What’s your secret?” Jimmy asked.

“nepotisum for all three of the others. Then for Natalie and I we’re … what I consider platonic soul mates. So intuition mostly.”

Bonzo had been a bit shy until the craft beer came out. He still drank. Just a lot less. “how old er you?” he asked my niece.

“13” she whispers.

I nudge her and look to her as if to say ‘louder, speak loud and clear for all to hear’

‘’13” she finally says loud enough for everyone to hear.

“She’s been playing for just five years. Our secret there is we have two drum kits. She teaches me everythin we play.”

“Best way to learn is to teach.” Jonesy caught on to what I was about to say next.

“Robert you’ve been quiet.” I look over to the singer.

“why do you have a hobbit hole in the back yard?” Then he pointed to the blue doors in the other room “and the TARDIS doors?”

“the hobbit hole is our shed and TARDIS doors lead down to the basement were our recording studio and everthin is.”


	24. Bonzo accidentally admits how head over heels he is for Jonesy

Bonzo was happily drunk. Reached his limit so Robert cuts him off. It was the best decision he ever made.

“Rob, Bob, Plantei. “ Bonzo giggles, yes giggles.

“I’m in love. I’m in love.”

“with who? If it's me I assure you I do not return…”

“nooooo. Isss Jonesy. John Paul Jonesy.” Bonzo snuggles up to Robert, in a platonic way.

“ahhhh! Tell me more.”

“He isss brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. I just have me drums and cun play a bit of…... He can play anythin you place in front of him. Anything” Bonzo waves his hands in the air. “n he’s soooo smart. Smartest I know.”

“He is. Go on then.”

“He’s soo kind and sweet n caring. Quiet, but I quite like that. But he can be sneaky. Cause trouble n make it seem as if he is not to blame.” Bonzo stilts up, eyes wide, his smile covering his face.

“Then is is is beautiful. Some say he is the pretty one. Noooo he is beautiful. His hair I don’t know what the color is , just know its my favorite. Nooo blue, blue is me favorite. He has better eyes than you. like the ocean. You think his hair is soft. I do. I wander what he smells like.” Bonzo I now laying on his back on the couch they are on. “His cheekbones and and his hair frames his face. I want to put me hands on his hips. Think I could carry him? I bet I could. I want to carry him to bed and…”

Robert puts a hand over Bonzo’s mouth. “don’t go there mate.” The singer pulls his hand away. “you licked me!”

“yeahhhh, I want to lick him. I bet he tastes like whiskey and weed.” Bonzo flips over and holds his face in his hands. His smile still ear to ear. “I love him. Ya know I never found a bassist I could really work with. He’s the one.” Bonzo rolls back on his back. “I love him, I love John Paul Jonesyyyyyyy. “ Bonzo laughs. “John. I love John. John loves John. Do you think John loves John too.?”

Jonesy walks into the room on the Starship, where Bonzo and Robert are.

“Jonesy.” Robert says. “Jonesy. Bonzo has something to tell you.”

“Roooobbert. Noooo.”

“Robert yes! Now, get up.”

Bonzo complies only to be pushed toward Jonesy, who catches the mostly drunk drummer. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Bonzo, tell him” Robert demands from behind.

Bonzo shakes his head.

“Bonzo is head over heels for John Paul Jonesy”

Bonzo kissed Jones on the lips who pushes him back. “uhhh. I “

“sorry.” Bonzo tears up.

“no, no don’t cry. You just caught me off guard.” Jonesy kisses him back. “kiss me back. Will you.”

Robert turned to Jimmy who was sitting quietly in the corner. “look I’m a matchmaker now!”

“No Robert you are not. Bonzo just ‘accidentally’ confessed he’s head over heels for Jonesy and you just shoved them together, literally. “


	25. Jonesy X Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Implied

I sat on the weird chairs under the shade rubbing in the sunscreen. Jonesy sat down next to me. “lovely day for a swim.” He said.

“Yeah.” I replied. “ can you cover my back please?” I held up the bottle of sun protection.

He nodded and I turned around. I hummed when he started rubbing my back. “Thanks.”

“How come I’ve never seen ya swim?” I turned back around to face him. “You can swim right?”

“ I’d rather just sit in the shade.”

Bonzo came up from behind. “I don’t think he can swim.”

“Can too!” Jonesy rolled his eyes. He sat up straight and tensed up a bit. “Bonzo no!”

I was picked up and thrown into the pool, I hit the water hard. I swam up to the surface and pulled the hair out of my eyes. “Bonz!” I fake whined.

“You really flew that time.” he grinned.

“I did!” I said before diving back underwater.

Suddenly I heard a scream and then saw Jonesy sink below the water in front of me. I popped up above the surface to see Bonzo laughing until Robert walked past him and shoved him in the deep end.

Jonesy and I laughed as Bonzo tried to splash Robert and missed.

“ya got a taste of your own medicine Bonz!” I grinned.

“So Jonesy can swim!” Bonzo splashed the bass player as he swam toward me and away from the drummer.

“where’s Jimmy?” I asked.

Robert shrugged before jumping in and splashing everyone.

“Hey!” I said as Jonesy swam up next to me. “how long you think until Bonzo …” I was too late the drummer had pulled Roberts swimsuit off and thrown it off to the side of the pool out of reach.

“how many times has he done that?”

“ten.” Jonesy replied.

“he ever do that to you?”

“once but I got back at him,” Jonesy said with a grin.

I laughed hard at the image created in my head. I laughed even harder when Robert got back at his best mate. Now both of them were swimming around naked.

“We should go,” Jonesy whispered.

We found a little corner away from the two crazy people. “I think we’re safe here,” I whispered.

“until Jimmy finds us.”

“I guess yer right.” I shrugged.

“Jonesy!!!” Jimmy’s voice rang out.

“I’m busy!” He yelled.

“what?” I asked.

“I’ve grown to really like you.” He leaned in and kissed me.

“ So you to finally kissed!” Jimmy smirked then ran off the join the others.

We heard Jimmy scream then run past us, swim suite missing.

“shall we go somewhere quieter?” Jonesy took my hand gently.

I nod and let him lead me to his room. Later I felt as if I was floating, but not in water.   
  



	26. Bonzo X Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW implied

We sat down on the couch. John's cheeks pink from the pints of beer we had shared. The snow outside still fell. Henley Grange was drafty and cold despite the fire across from us. He pulled me close. His hands were rough but he was soft everywhere else. I was an American that had fallen in love with a drummer. The drummer for Led Zeppelin. My life changed when we met and automatically clicked. 

I was small enough we could both lay down on the couch snuggled close. I hummed when he wrapped his toned arms around me then kissed my forehead.

“ I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.”

I nestled into his neck, beard, and hair so soft. It was a darker brown than mine. “ you borrowed some of my conditioner again.”

“smells like you.”

“didn’t Robert try to use Mountain Dew once, as hair conditioner?”

“Yes. It was a fluffy mess.”

I laughed then kissed his nose.

“It won’t be so cold at home. I have a wood stove. Bedroom’s a bit cold. But nothing like here.”

I pressed my body against his. “I’m not complaining.”

“I am.”

“shall we warm I warm you up?” I ran my hand down to his hip.

He didn’t answer me with words. 


	27. Jonesy is really turned on by Bonzo after a show - request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

I’m hard and he’s the reason. Bonzo’s drenched in sweat. His shirt clings to his body. I don’t know rather to be glad or mad, that his shirt doesn’t have sleeves. His muscles glisten in the light. His arms are perfect! I want him to wrap them around me. He’s so strong. Bonzo, Bonzo, Bonzo. 

Robert’s said something and he laughs. I love hearing his laugh. The way his cheeks pop. How happy he looks. Fuck he’s coming this way. He puts a hand on my shoulder. “You were brilliant tonight.” He says. “Thanks, you too.” I manage. Then he walks off, his hand brushes against mine. That was an accident, right? Or was I?. His back is cut, all the muscles, ripple as he walks. Arms swinging back and forth. He opens a beer and takes a drink the condensation drips on his face. Hair plastered to his face. God, I want to run my fingers through it. I want to trace every muscle on his arms and his shoulders and back, then …..

He’s such a beautiful sexy man. My cheeks are pink. Most want Robert of Jimmy. I think he’s better than them in every way. His heart is …. He’s the kindest, sweetest person I know. Then he can knock your lights out if he needs it. His voice is far better than Roberts. I wish he’d sing more. His eyes are explosions of color. He smells like motor oil, leather, and beer. Why does he drink? I grab a drink to try and …. Help relieve things, but it makes it worse. So I find Grant and arrange for a car to pick me up.

Now at the hotel, I’m touching myself, thinking of him. I’m wishing with all my heart it was him. It's not long until I’m about to to…. FUuuuUUUUUCK!


	28. Bonsy bubble bath request

They had returned to Jonesy’s hotel room after a day of interviews, or rather Jimmy and Roberts interviews. They got next to little questions as usual. That was until halfway through the day. The afternoon was longer than the morning and they were asked one question after the other. The room was hot and stuffy, and the chairs lacked cushion and lumbar support. They both came back, sweaty and in the need to relax. 

Jonesy had drawn a bath and put candles all around the room. Bonzo went out and got them a bottle of bubbly champagne. It was only when they both climbed in the huge bathtub that Jonesy had requested, they realized they forgot glasses. 

Bonzo shrugged and drank directly from the bottle then handed it to Jonesy. 

They had drunk half the bottle and sat in a comfortable silence until Jonesy sat the bottle down safely on the floor and climbed on to Bonzo’s lap. His long nimble fingers started to shape the younger man’s hair. 

“What er you doin?”

“Playing with your hair.”

“Why?” Bonzo put his hands on his partners, hips.

Jonesy shrugged. And continued to shape his hair into different shapes. 

“Did you jus give me Alfalfa hair?” 

“Yes.” Jonesy reached over satisfied with his work and took another drink of wine. 

Bonzo stole the bottle back and drained the remaining fruity beverage. The bottle now sat empty, bubbles slowly falling down the sides. 

“What are YoU doing?” Jonesy chucked as Bonzo took handfuls of bubbles and put them on Jonesy’s face. 

“Bubble beard.” Bonzo chuckled. He wiped the bubbles away after trying several different styles. “You jus can’t do facial hair.” 

Jonesy pouted as Bonzo started to play with his hair. 

“Your hair is more honey brown now.” 

“That bad?” 

“No.” Bonzo gave Jonesy two little horns made of hair. 

Jonesy saw the hair he had so masterfully created, was drooping. He fixed it as Bonzo put his hair into several thin tails.

They continued talking about everything and nothing at the same time. At the end, of the bath, their hair was matching and the sweet scent of lavender soothed them to sleep in a clean bed.


	29. I'm In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Beatles song.

*I’m In Love with you*

Bonzo is lying in bed. Jonesy is on his mind and it's two in the morning.He thinks of all the little things Jonesy does that he loves. He has told Robert he’s in love Bonzo is proud of his little bassist. He sometimes yells Jonesy;s name from behind the drum kit, when he knows no one will hear.

Jonesy stands on the top of the world the night they first kissed. Bonzo was a wonderful man. Love like this was new to Jonesy. He could not get enough. Jonesy needs, more, more, more.

Their head over heels. obsess over every little thing.

After that night they told Jimmy, Robert, Grant, and all their friends. I’m in love.


	30. I'm In Love With My Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anon the ask got lost, but here is Bonsy based on a Queen song*

Bonzo has a new to him car. She purrs like a kitten. She was his dream car. Jonesy gave it to him for his birthday.

“It's the right one?”

“Yes.” Bonzo kisses Jonesy and hugs him tight. His eyes sparkle. “Let’s christen it.”

“What?”

Bonzo puts his hands on Jonesy’s hips. “ let’s christen it.” He runs his hands down his inner thigh. It's like taking the wheel.

Once in the back seat, they don't waste any time. Bonzo’s hands are around him.

Jonesy feels him all over. He feels the stitched pattern of the seat press against his back. 

Bonzo feels his grip tighten.

They forget every woman they have ever been with.

Later they drive down the track. They don't need to talk.

They drive up to a beautiful sight, just so Bonzo can hold Jonesy again.


	31. Jealous Bonzo getting into a bar fight and Jonesy nursing him back to health.

Bonzo hadn't even drank more than four beers when he saw the tall short haired blond flirting with Jonesy. Who had even looked his way that night? No one! Absolutely no one, not even Jonesy. The handsome , intelligent man he had was head over heels for had not even glanced his way. John Paul usually did, just a brief look. Bonzo could never quite understand the expressions, or guess at what he was thinking or why he glanced his way. ****

Bonzo ordered another drink and down it went. Maybe if he drank enough the pain of not getting what he wanted would go away, maybe this time would be different.

Jonesy laughed at something the blond said then took the offered drink from his hand. Another drink later and he had his arm around Jonesy, another drink offered and accepted. John noticed the blond’s arms were bigger than his. This blond was him and Robert put together. John felt his blood boil when the blond moved his weirdly small hands on Jonesy’s ass. 

Jonesy kept glancing over at what he really wanted. What he craved. John Henry Bonham. He had grown better at hiding his glances at the drummer. He had mastered sneaking a peak when he wasn't looking. The blond with the arm around him was less than tolerable. The arm was unwelcome, but kept falling back on his shoulders. He got free drinks and a few laughs, but he loathed the man. Jonesy jumped forward when he felt the unusually small hand cup his ass. Before he could give the man a piece of his mind a huge blur flew in front of him, 

Bonzo and the blond were fighting. Words and curses were fired. After it all ended Bonzo lost and limped away, brushing past him and toward the hall. Jonesy turned and followed through through the doorway , down the hall and on the lift. The ride to the top was silent. Bonzo glanced back as Jonesy followed him to his room.

“Your room’s not here.”

“You look dreadful.”

Bonzo left the door open, a silent invitation. Jonesy shut the door behind them and locked it, Bonzo was already fumbling with the bandages and medicines in the little box.

“Let me.least I could do.” Jonesy places a hand on Bonzo’s and takes the first aid supplies with the other. “Come, lets get you cleaned up proper fist. “ Jonesy led him to the bathroom and statted cleaning the blood and who knows what from his face. “You didn't have to do that.”

“Sorry, I jus …” Bonzo could’t find the words. 

“I’m glad you did.’

“Why?”

Jonesy worked in silence , cleaning every scrape and scrape. 

Bonzo let himself feel every touch, although some hurt, he welcomed each one. “why “ He asked again as his wounds were covered.

“If you made a plan and it worked but not how you liked what would you do?”

“But it worked didit?”

“I don't know yet,” Jonesy put the supplies away. “Alright, then, good as new.” He turned to leave.

“You can stay. If you want.”

The night ended with them on the same bed, Jonesy tucked into John’s side.


	32. Leo's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Robert's 72 birhday.

Jimmy fell asleep in silky sheets. He dreamed he had a pet lion. The lion was small , like one of those stuffed toys a child would carry to bed. It’s raur was strangely beautiful. Jimmy never tired of hearing it. Robert’s main was two sizes too bit, but it suited him. He was soft and cuddly, then had a bite when he had too much. He was a prince of peace. He had sky blue eyes and a great appetite. The little lion was a fur ball of energy. 

Jimmy woke up, his little lion that had curled up with him was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a beautiful blond. Someone who always came back. He was not always at his side but he came back. He feared at times he would not come back. They had been through a lot together. Lost a dear friend. Found success in a tough world. Everyone knew at least a bit of something they had created. Jimmy smiled and smoothed the golden gray tresses out of the golden gods face. 


	33. Bonzo gives Jonesy a piggy back ride around the studio

“Hop on” Bonzo crouched down. 

“What?” Jonesy stepped closer. “Why”

“Jus do it.”

Jonesy did as he was told and Bonzo stood up with Jonesy on his back, legs wrapped around his hips, arms on his shoulders. “Why are we doing this?”

“Jimmy’s in one of is moods. It'll likely be over an hour efor he’s done with his ‘solo’, ee plays perfectly, but he doesn't think so.”n Bonzo explained as they walked around the studio.

“That dos;nt answer my question.” Jonesy shook his head then stopped when he realized no one could see the gesture.

“I’m bored and you have a hurt foot.”

Jonesy rolled his eyes, but a smile crept across his face, “I can walk you know.”

“But you're fun to carry around.” Bonzo griped Jonesy's legs tighter. “Hold on.”

“Bonzz…” 

Bonzo started spinning around with Jonesy still attached to him

. “AHHHH!!” The bassist clung to the drummer with enough force to bruise. Once he felt more secure he felt a tickle in his stomach and started laughing with joy. 

Robert watched as Bonzo ran around and spun Jonesy around the studio as Jimmy tried to perfect perfection. They finally collapsed on the couch laughing, with tears in their eyes.


	34. Jonesy in the hospital and high off of pain meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Jonesy had gone through the surgery without complications, but he was in quite a bit of pain. After much reassurance Jonesy would be watched over, Bonzo left to get food and things to spend the night there at the hospital. Jimmy sat in the corner and Robert stood at the side of the bed. 

“He’s waking up.” 

Jonesy opened his eyes, whimpering softly at the widespread pain. “where’s Bonzo?”

Jimmy stood up to stand next to Robert. “He left to get dinner and go home to grab a few things to stay the night here.”

“How do you feel?” Robert asked pulling out his phone to text Bonzo.

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Well you were not hit by a bus but….” Jimmy started but was cut off by the nurse coming in to administer pain medication. “How do you feel, Mr. Jones? Pain scale of one to ten. One to very little to no pain and 10 being the worst pain you have ever felt?”

“Seven.”

The IV was in and she left the room. 

“When will Bonzo be back?” Jonesy asked relaxing as the meds started to take effect.

“In about an hour.” Robert read the text message he had just received. 

Jonesy started giggling. 

“Are you alright?” Robert asked.

“You are not your self.” Jimmy laughed and sat back down.

“I feel ….. Gooooood.” Jonesy smiled. “ I feel all floaty.” 

“Should the pain meds be affecting him so much?” Robert glanced at Jimmy. 

“Probably not, but let’s see how this goes.”

“Hey, Hey guys! “

“Yes?”

“I love Bonzo.” Jonesy rolled over to his side.”I love John Henry Bonham!”

“I hope so, you married him,” Jimmy was standing next to Robert.

“I did?!” Jonesy looked at the ring on his finger. “Oh, I did!.” Jonesy laid back down on his back.”Best day ever. Our wedding day that was!”

“John, John. John. He has the prettiest eyes. I loooovvvee his hair. It’s soooOOOooo fluffy! Fuffy his hair is. SOOOO soft.”

“ He’s So pretty!” Jonesy rolled wiggled his fingers. “Did you know he blushes a lot? And and and sooo soft and squishy.” Jonesy started to sit up but Robert pushed him down. “Bonzo is strong. So strong he can fuck me against the wall!” 

“Jimmy go shut the door.” Robert shoved his love to the door.

“Bonzo is big!” Jonesy gave them an exaggerated wink. “He wants to lose more weight, BUT I won’t let him. Do you want to know why?”

“Yes, we do Jonesy.” Jimmy fought back laughter.

“HeeeEEEeeesssss My cuUUUddddlllle bear!” “No fun to hug or cuddle with if he’s as thin as you two.” 

“He’s so cuddly! Myyyyy cuddle bear! ….. Mine, mine mine, mine mine mine!”

“What else do you love about cuddle bear?” Jimmy asked, with evil in his eyes.

“He has a nice ass.” Jonesy nodded. “And a cute nose. He is so gentle and just the right amount of rough, in bed that isssss.”

“What else do you love about Bonzo?” Jimmy asked.

“Bonzo cuddle bear?” Jonesy’s eyes were wide open.

“Yes.” Jimmy nodded.

“He’s…. The beast, so sweet to me. Takes care of me. Carries me to bed and carries me to BED. Leaves bite marks and and kisses me everywhere, EVERYWHERE.”

“And?” Jimmy encouraged.

“ We take bubble, bubble baths. We cuddle and he can COOK!” Jonesy sighed. “I - he never gets mad when I leave things randomly on the floor or on the table or anywhere. He makes me laugh so hard I get tears in my eyes. “

Jonesy started to tap Jimmy on the arm. “Hey, hey, hey! Did you know he is ticklish? Did you know he cries if I get mad at him? But only sometimes. Same as when we fight.”

Jonesy wiggled his feet.”He picks out my clothes for me and makes me breakfast every morning. We make love every night. You probably think that…...that I never fuck him. “ Jonesy nods again. “But I do.” 

“He makes the cutest little sounds in bed sometimes. Makes me scream his or or our name for him. We usually come together. Sometimes he’s loud sometimes not.” Jonesy’s eyes were getting heavy. 

They heard the door handle and Jimmy motioned to Robert. “put the phone away!” He hissed.

Bonzo came in again and sat his stuff down on the couch, where he would be sleeping for the night. “He’s awake?”

“BONZO!” Jonesy sat up, fully awake again. “I love you.”

“I love you too Jonesy.”

Robert and Jimmy said their goodbyes and left as Bonzo kissed Jonesy on the forehead and pulled the covers up to his chin. “Go to sleep. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Once at the car Jimmy and Robert burst out laughing. “You got the video right?”Jimmy managed to ask.

Robert nodded and showed him the evidence.


	35. Home music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost did this for Music for writer's mouth, but could not get it how I wanted to in time. I quite like this one. I also almost did not publish it.

Jonesy and Bonzo had been in their own home for a couple of years and they were making their own music. 

Jonesy kept rubbing his hips into his bass. Just like Jimmy did Each time he was at the organ or anything with keys, he spread his legs wide open. 

Bonzo watched as Jonesy put on a little show. Only he got to see. Jonesy only let himself show off like that at home.

John eventually had enough and stood up in the middle of playing. “Jonesy.” He growled

Jonesy grinned. He had Bonzo in his little trap. It always worked. Bonzo knew exactly what the bassist was doing. 

“You fucking bastard!!” Bonzo stood up, drumsticks clicking as he brought them together in one hand and sat them down on the snare.

“What?” Jonesy asked sarcastically and stuck his tongue out... Then bit his lip playfully.

That’s when the bear pounced on him, setting the bass down safely on one of the timpanis and picking him up in two swift moves. He felt the cool smooth wall against his back. Bonzo pressed between his legs. Lips and bodies colliding. 

“Said you fucking bastard,” Bonzo whispered in his ear. 

Jonesy kissed him below the ear. “ I want to save a drum kit and bang a drummer.”

“Fuck you.”

“You mean fuck me.”

Bonzo sat him back down and Jonesy tries to jump back on to his hips.

“Fuck- Me!”

“Been a long time since we’ve done that.” Jonesy moved one of his legs in between the drummers. “Bassists do it deeper,” he whispers, sending chills down Bonzo’s back.

  
  


A blanket is laid out on the floor, one on top of them. Bonzo’s barefoot is gently tapping the bass drum from the wrong side. Producing a soft steady rhythm, with just his toes. Jonesy stroking his hair to the slow rhythm. Their heads are sharing a pillow. 

“We needed this.” Jonesy said softly. “You look amazing, but …”

The drumming stops. “But….”

Bonzo was alcoholic no more. With Jonesy by his side and turning to running and working out, he was healthy. His arms cut, abbs hidden usually under his fashionable shirts. He even looked better than Robert. 

“I miss the thin layer of fluff you had a few months ago. You aren’t as fun to hug.”

Bonzo grinned. “ so you’re upset that I’m not your cuddle bear anymore?”

“You’re still my cuddle bear, but I was thinking of taking up baking. I even asked Robert your favorite recipes.”

Bonzo put two and two together. “You going to fatten me up?”

“Just a bit.” Jonesy rubbed his hip bone with his thumb. “Just enough to give you a squishy tummy.”

“Fine, but yer doin it with me.” Bonzo kissed Jonesy on the forehead, “You've been working too hard. You forget to eat. Slimed down too much. I miss your ass. It was lovely.

  
  
  


Years later the pattern of sometimes making love right after making music continued. Prompting them to keep blankets and pillows in the home recording room

Jonesy held a small chuck of gray hair in his fingers. “You have a bit more gray.”

Bonzo sighed and looked down at the blanket under them. The steady drumming stopped.

“You still have more color than not. “ Jonesy let the hair fall back down before he picked it up again. “Do you realize how many men want hair like this? Salt n pepper, or in your case pepper n salt.”

Bonzo met his eyes again. The drumming started back up.   
  


“You’re better off than Robert.”

“I know!” Bonzo grinned.


	36. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I almost used for witers month. This one is set during COVID and they were separated for months, but now back together.  
> I almost did not publish this one.

Led Zeppelin was history. Bonzo nearly was. Now two groups produced music. Jimmy and Robert and Bonzo and Jonesy. No one could confirm they were a couple but them and Jimmy and Robert and family. That was until they officially got married. Bonzo had asked him years ago, in the hope the world would change and it did. Now several years and divorces later, Bonzo and Jonesy were living together

Bonzo got home, new craft beer in tow. Tomorrow was a special day. He hid them away in the second refrigerator they kept just for beverages.

Jonesy heard the doorbell ding he signed for the package and thanked the delivery boy. He hid the package with the others he had ordered. He made his way to the kitchen. Bonzo was hard at work, most likely cooking something up for the next day. 

“Out.” Bonzo turned him around and shoved him to the door. Jonesy was pushed out of the room. He turned around again and reached around the corner to grab whatever baked goods the drummer had cooked up. This time it was scones. Over the course of the day the scones slowly disappeared. One by one Bonzo watched as Jonesy reached his arm in and took another tasty treat.

Jonesy spent his time sorting out all the little gifts he had gotten for his husband. 

That day was the only one where Bonzo woke up first. Jonesy was kissed awake then tucked back in. “I’ll get you for breakfast.” he heard. 

Bonzo had prepared a feast of all their favorite foods. “Jonesy!” Bonzo called him. 

Jonesy handed Bonzo his first gift. The second in his pocket. 

“New drum sticks, and guitar picks. “ Bonzo kissed him hard then sat the gift away with care. 

“Thought I would teach you a few more instruments, now that we're suck at home” Jonesy smiled ear to ear. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary.”

After they ate Jonesy took Bonzo’s hand. “I have your second gift. Close your eyes.”

Jonesy led Bonzo to the garage. “Okay open.”

Bonzo opened is eyes. It was a vintage car. A model he had been searching for for years. He started looking it over. Running his hand over the metal. Black with golden trim and details. 

“It runs too. Even got spare parts.”

Bonzo plowed into Jonesy nearly knocking him over. “I love you. You didn't have to get me this.”

“Missed your birthday.”

“How did you get this in here?”

“Robert. Brung it over when you went to the market.” Jonesy let Bonzo help him up. “There’s more but I’m afraid nothing compares to this one.”

“You get your gift now, yeah?”

Bonzo handed him a set of leather-bound books, judging by the smell and feel of them the leather was real. “You got me The Lord of the Rings” and “The Hobbit.”

“Figured you needed a set of your own. Cos… I thought….”

Jonesy started to smile. “Yes?”

“We could read them together.” Bonzo was looking down at the floor. “This bloody virus ain't going away anytime soon.”

“So reading about hobbits and me teaching you a, what would you like to learn? I got you a violin, side bass a …..”

Jonesy was cut off by a kiss. “Stop talking I have more.” Bonzo led Jonesy outside to the front yard. At the edge of the road, there was a sign that their legal name carved into it. Bonham-Jones. 

Jonesy lit up. “Boham Jones not Jones Bonham?”

Bonzo picked him up and carried him to the other side. “There”

The other side read Jones-Bonham.

“Bonz. I love it.”

“Meber the tree?”

“The one you proposed under in 81? It fell a month ago?” Jonesy was a little disappointed.

“I didnt let it go to waste”

They ate all of their favorite foods, drank craft beer, and made slow sweet love before falling asleep tangled together.

The night after that “in a hole there lived a hobbit” Bonzo began.


	37. Fishing with Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little drabble platonic Jimbert with my ofc, going fishing.
> 
> Not 100 words, oh, well.

I had brought Jimmy and Robert out to our family pound. It was a small natural pond, but full of fish. 

Robert was wading in the shallow muddy water fishing pole cast out. 

“Robert your too far away from me, get out of the water!”

“Why? You won’t let us swim ether!” He pouted as he stepped on dry land.

“You are in Missouri. We have venous water snacks.”

“You have turtles that bite too.” Jimmy held up his hand with the small bite on the side.

“We also have wild hogs… they can eat people.”

“It’s hot, so hot.” They kept complaining in the summer heat and humidity.

“Okay fine, we can go back in after I catch a fish.” I said.


	38. Robert messes up his band mates names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ledzeppelinsbonzo.tumblr.com/post/627638244424777728/roberts-dick-rarezeppelin-robert-plant
> 
> soo you can listen to this first.

John Paul Jones, Johm Jonham, Bimmy page, and myself. " Robert giggles at his mistake. "Good night Detroit."

Robert nevosly walked off stage following his bandmates. 

"Robert." Jimmy hissed.

"Yes, Jimmy love?"

"What is my name?" 

"B-Jimmy , Jimmy P-page."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and slapped him before stomping off and grabbing a bottle of JD and starting to drain it.

"Bob." Bonzo came up, beer in hand frown on his face, eyes dark. 

"Yes, Dear Bonzo."

"If you ever mess me name up again I will kill you." Bonzo gently patted Robert on the shoulder then pulled a hand full of hair. 

Later Robert followed Jimmy trying to apologize, but his friend ignored it. He dropped his head in defeat when Jimmy left with a girl on each arm. 

He knocked on Bonzo's hotel door and found it unlocked. aginst better judgment he went inside. 

Bonzo had Jonesy wrapped around him, naked in the bed. 

Jonesy dug his nails and heels into the drummers back, eyes wide and face white. Bonzo looked over and gave Robert a dark look. 

"OUT." 

Bonzo gently peeled Jonesy off and left him on the bed. "NOW."

"I - I - I'm sorry." Robert stumbled to find the door handle. 

Bonzo was already walking toward him.

Robert got out just in time to save himself from the beast's wrath.


	39. Jimmy on the farm

We watched as Jimmy ran around the farm. He was not running for exercise. He was not running for fun. 

A goat was chasing him, and a rooster, and a dog, and a cat. 

“AHHHH!” He screamed and jumped up with surprising hight for an old man. 

Bonzo just pointed and laughed. Robert laughed, rolling on the ground and Jonesy started to help but then stopped and just watched the chaos unfold.

I tried to save him, but had to stop, from laughing so hard. Eventually, Jimmy jumped on top of a car and I got each animal back in its cage or calmed down.


	40. LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fluffy bonsy with bonzo singing L.O.V.E/Nat King Cole to jonesy.

The snow fell outside of the little cottage they were staying at for the beginning of the year. The fire burned orange and gold in the fireplace, candles were spaced out all around the room. Bonzo put a record on and held his hand out to Jonesy. 

“Are you alright?” Jonesy took his shaking hand.

“Yes”

They started dancing and Bonzo started to sing along to the music.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

“You have a lovely voice. why don’t you sing more?” Jonesy held on a bit tighter.

Bonzo didn't answer, but kept singing.

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Bonzo pressed their foreheads together and kissed him on the lips. Jonesy was completely lost in the man he loved. 

L is for the way you, you look at me

And O is for the only one I see

V is so very, very extraordinary now

E is even more than any, any, anyone that you adore can

Bonzo got lost in the gray blue eyes he was staring into. Jonesy pulled Bonzo closer.

Love is all that I'm gonna give to you

Oh, Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Jonesy felt as if Bonzo was singing directly from his heart. He could feel the love pouring out and pouring in. 

I'm telling you that

Love was made for me and you

Don't you know that

Love was made for me and you

The music died down and Bonzo was shaking. “Jonesy I -” 

“Bonzo?” Jonesy felt him step away. “Bonzo…” He felt his heart start beating faster.

Bonzo knelt down on one knee. “John Paul Jones will you marry me?”

“yes.”

Bonzo jumped up and threw his arms around Jonesy ,but did do a bit too rough and they fell to the floor. 

“You alright?’

“yeah, but fell on something.”

“Bloody hell!” Bonzo looked around in a panic. “I’v lost the ring.”

Jonesy sat up and reached behind him. “apparently I fell on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send Ideas here on Tumblr or in a comment on here, but this explains in general what I am interested in or will do for the rest of these.
> 
> https://ledzeppelinsbonzo.tumblr.com/post/624377327423455232/ledzeppelinsbonzo-i-need-27-more-ideas-for-my


End file.
